


"I don't want to be alone right now."

by fluteandguqin



Category: K-hiphop, MKIT RAIN
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intoxication, Light Angst, M/M, Party, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smoking, implied emotional issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteandguqin/pseuds/fluteandguqin
Summary: But he stood in the doorway, paralyzed.Until Daniel said, “I don’t want to be alone right now.”It was all Nicholas needed to hear.
Relationships: Choi Seokbae | Nafla/Kim Hyunwoong | Bloo
Kudos: 13





	"I don't want to be alone right now."

**Author's Note:**

> Used [this generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) to find prompt.
> 
> If you want to request a one shot based on a prompt, go to the generator, send me the pairing and the prompt on my [tumblr](https://loopys-sad-boy.tumblr.com/) and I will write it for you (for free).

Smoke filled the room. Fresh air came in waves through the open balcony door, every time the wind happened to blow. Empty cans and bottles littered the floor. Daniel was still holding one, sitting alone on the couch.

He stood up and walked over to the balcony. The sky was dark. There were no stars to be seen. It made him feel uneasy, trapped.

Daniel sat on one of the plastic chairs on the balcony and sipped from his bottle.

Movement on his right. A hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be going now.”

Daniel looked up.

Nicholas had said that he would stay for one more cigarette. The butt now sat in the ashtray, smoke still rising from the tip as Nicholas seemed not to have put it out entirely.

Daniel nodded at his statement, eyes going out of focus.

Nicholas squeezed his shoulder before letting go.

“Wait,” Daniel called weakly.

Nicholas was in the doorway. He didn’t turn to face Daniel when he’d spoken. Daniel didn’t either when he said,

“Stay.”

Neither of them moved. There was heaviness in Daniel’s voice, something that made him freeze up and stay put. Something that made him want to turn right back. But he stood in the doorway, paralyzed.

Until Daniel said, “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

It was all Nicholas needed to hear. Slow, quiet footsteps approached from behind yet Daniel didn’t turn to look back. Nicholas retook his spot on the chair beside him and lit another cigarette.

Nicholas smoked. Daniel drank.

Despite the emptiness Daniel felt, his throat felt tight. It was something about being left alone that made him breathless. He knew he wasn’t. He knew that all the people who were in his apartment just half an hour ago were by his side no matter what, that he had people to rely on.

But the moment they stepped over the threshold, drunkenly making their ways home, Daniel was alone again.

Or he would have been, if it weren’t for Nicholas.

Daniel was trembling. Nicholas stood up and Daniel heard him rummage. He didn’t know what the other was looking for. He didn’t go to help him.

When Nicholas returned, Daniel got engulfed with warmth; warm arms holding a warm blanket, wrapping it around him. But as soon as Nicholas let go, Daniel was freezing again, despite the blanket being there.

Daniel looked up. “Can you bring me another soju?”

“I don’t think you should drink anymore,” Nicholas said.

Daniel was too tired to protest. He was too tired to get up and get himself a bottle. He only stared ahead at the flickering lights of Seoul.

A hand on his head. Gentle fingers brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Daniel looked up again. Nicholas’ eyes were hazy.

Daniel sat up, untangling himself from the blanket. He grasped the front of Nicholas’ shirt and pulled him down.

His lips tasted like nicotine. Nicholas was patient, holding Daniel firmly by the hips while the other kissed breathlessly, always trying to get more than Nicholas was giving him.

When they broke apart, Daniel kept his eyes closed.

“…Is this okay?” Nicholas asked.

Daniel opened his eyes and gave Nicholas a confused look.

“You’re drunk, you… God, Danny, I have no idea what’s going on in your head. You might be—”

“Don’t think for a second,” Daniel said calmly, “that I don’t want this.”

Nicholas wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist. “What else do you want?”

Daniel was silent.

“I’ll do anything. I just want you to be okay.”

Daniel bowed his head. He rested his forehead on Nicholas’ chest and for a while didn’t move.

“Right now,” he said at last, “I want to sleep.” He looked up. “I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Nicholas nodded. He leaned in and pressed a feather-light kiss to Daniel’s lips.

The two of them staggered to Daniel’s bedroom, where they pressed close to each other in order to fit onto Daniel’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://loopys-sad-boy.tumblr.com/)   
>  [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/not.an.artist.212/)


End file.
